FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a preloader for use in a webbing retractor and adapted to quickly and instantaneously rotate a winding shaft in a direction of winding a webbing at the time of a sudden deceleration of a vehicle, and particularly to a safety device of the same.